


wrong number

by HollyTheFluffyCat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Miscommunication, Out of Character, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is a good friend, Texting, Wrong number, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, chatfic, i'm sorry i cant write a story without Some Angst, only a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyTheFluffyCat/pseuds/HollyTheFluffyCat
Summary: In his defense, this had all happened because Aang's handwriting sucked.(or, sokka accidentally texts a wrong number and ends up getting a bit attached, for better or for worse)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 439
Collections: A:tla





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey i have a lot of unfinished fics maybe i should update those  
> also me: today's a great day to write an entirely new zukka fic :)
> 
> i read a fic today and i really liked the coding and idea behind it so!!! zukka wrong number fic!!!
> 
> this is a short intro chapter but its gonna get longer as i go along ^^

God, Aang's handwriting was shit.

Sokka squinted at the scribbled numbers on the slip of paper, trying to find anything resembling the phone number Aang was _supposed_ to have written on it. Really, it was just chicken scratch. Seriously, Aang had one job, and he still managed to make, what, ten numbers unreadable? 

But whatever, he was 80% sure he had finally been able to read it. He was a little skeptical about if he had gotten the last number right, but it was a 50/50 chance and he wasn't patient enough to wait until tomorrow to ask about it. Sighing, he typed the number into his phone, saving the contact and sending a quick text.

Aang  
  
Today 4:15 PM  
god, your handwriting sucks.  
  
i beg of you dude, take a calligraphy class. i'll even pay for it  
  


Sokka sighed, and went to put his phone away, because Aang always took about a hundred years to reply to his messages. (he always replied to Katara instantly though, because he was lovesick as hell) What he wasn't expecting, though, was the almost instant message back.

Aang  
  
Today 4:15 PM  
god, your handwriting sucks.  
  
i beg of you dude, take a calligraphy class. i'll even pay for it  
  
What?  
  
Who the hell are you?  
  


Oops.

That was definitely not Aang. He squinted at the sheet of paper, noting absentmindedly _oh yeah, that was a 7, not a 1._ He was a number off. Though, he frowned, that didn't warrant this guy being so rude.

Not Aang  
  
Today 4:17 PM  
hey, that was a bit rude :(  
  
sorry, wrong number, but you shouldn't be that rude to somone who made an honest mistake, man.  
  
Why are you typing in lowercase?  
  
Are you really so lazy that you can't bother to spend a second capitalizing a letter?  
  
And I'm so sorry. I'll be sure to be nicer the next time somebody bothers me out of the blue and says my handwriting sucks.  
  


Jesus, this guy was a dick.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at the screen uselessly, typing back an annoyed response.

Rude bitch  
  
Today 4:21 PM  
jesus, no need to get pissy and sarcastic  
  
and what's wrong with lowercase??? it's just the way i like to type, relax  
  
Sure.  
  
And why are you still texting me?  
  
you're??? fucking insulting me???  
  
and y'know what, i'm not sorry about the hand writing comment, i bet ur so angry all the time u break the pencil when you use it.  
  
My dad made me take calligraphy classes when I was eight, so no, I don't.  
  
wait wtf???  
  
that's weird. but that implies u used to suck at writing, so my point still stands.  
  
It really doesn't. I would say you're an idiot, but you'd probably say something even dumber in response.  
  
jesus, you're so mean :(  
  
and here i thought we could actually have a conversation. :((  
  
You are literally a stranger? The hell do you mean have a conversation???  
  
For all I know, you could just be a random twelve year old. You certainly type like one.  
  
ok first you insulted me, you are the whole reason this convo started, second i'm NOT twelve, i'm sixteen. bet i'm older than you.   
  
You're not. I turned seventeen a week ago. And I'm guessing you're probably a sophmore, when I'm a junior, so you're even more wrong.  
  
hey!!! i'm a junior, dude. fine, maybe you are older than me, but at least i'm less pissy.  
  
also wait! do you go to tatvon school? that's like the only high schools in the region, and we have the same area code.  
  
It's not the only school in the region.  
  
And I do. Please don't tell me you go to it, too.  
  
well nobody cares abt agni academy, it's just a stupid rich kid school. and i do!!!  
  
what's ur name? wanna know so i can harass you in the hallways :)  
  
Agni Academy is a prestigous school; you're just uneducated.  
  
And no.  
  


Sokka huffed. God, this guy was no fun. Probably punched babies for a living or something emo like that.

To be honest, Sokka didn't really know why he was still talking to this guy. He was rude, abrasive, and pretentious, but there was something oddly endearing about him. It was fun to rile him up. And also Sokka was bored as hell, and this was a lot more amusing than he thought it would be.

Rude bitch  
  
Today 4:39 PM  
aww :(  
  
in that case, i won't tell you my name. how's that?  
  
Oh no, what a tragedy.  
  
I'm so devastated.  
  
if u were any more sarcastic it'd kill you.  
  
Better dead than talking to you.  
  
KJNDGSLK  
  
ur actually kinda funny, you know. asshole ish, but funny  
  
That means absolutely nothing coming from you, but alright.  
  
Anyways, bye. I'm eating dinner and have other things to do than talk to a stranger.  
  
c'mon, we're at least acquaintances now.  
  
but alright!! talk to you soon, emo boy. :)  
  
Emo boy?!?  
  


Sokka snorted, a ghost of a smile on his face, and shut off his phone.

Yeah, he'd definitely bother him again sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy SHIT it has been a while. this story got a lot more attention than expected, so ill bring it back!! still love these nerds anyways. sorry for the long hiatus, depression is a bitch, but im back and should hopefully update more soon. for now, here's this :0

"Hey, Sokka!!!"

Sokka glanced tiredly towards the direction of the noise, seeing Aang's cheery face (which, by the way, was way too cheery for the beginning a school day). The kid gestured for him to come to the table he was currently sitting at, right next to the rest of the Gaang. Rolling his eyes and half-smiling, he headed towards him, plopping into the seat right next to him.

"Stop smiling, it makes me even more tired." Sokka sighed, to the amusement of Aang. Aang kept grinning (ugh), even as Sokka gently slammed his head into the table. Aang didn't understand, the innocent little freshman. Junior year was hell, to put it kindly, and the idea of sleeping for longer than six hours made most juniors foam at the mouth.

Aang simply replied "Aww." He paused a bit, as if in thought, and then continued, eyebrows furrowed "Oh, why didn't you text me yesterday?" He pouted a bit, looking like a kicked puppy, and Sokka faltered a bit.

Oh yeah, he was supposed to do that.

"Well, Aang, your handwriting is shit and I ended up accidentally texting an emo kid."

Aang's face scrunched up in confusion. Before he could say anything, though, Toph perked up at the sound of that, laughing as she leaned further back in her chair and saying, "Yeah, Aang's handwriting does suck ass." Sokka, relieved, started "Thank you! Seriously, we need to sign him up fo-"

His phone buzzed.

"Oh, sorry, wait a sec." Sokka quickly said, pulling it out only to have to read with his own eyes a text notification from "Rude bitch." Oh.

Rude bitch  
  
Yesterday 4:40 PM  
I'm not emo, what the hell??? And how'd you even know I'm a guy??  
  
Hello???  
  
I'm not fucking emo, why the hell would you say that?  
  
I'm sorry, Ms/Mr/Mx. "I'm stupid and type in lowercase and want to talk to strangers", that I'm not wholesome enough for you.  
  
Why did you even say that?  
  
Oh my fucking god, are you just leaving me on sent? Fuck you.  
  
I hate you.  
  
Today 7:34 AM  
I'm still waiting for an answer.  
  
You can't just call someone emo and then just leave, fuck you.  
  


Sokka couldn't help it. He snorted, biting his lip to keep from full out laughing. Oh my god, this was hilarious. 

Rude bitch  
  
Today 7:35 AM  
good morning to you too! <3  
  
i see ur living up to your contact name  
  
What?  
  
What the hell did you set my contact name to???  
  
Better question, why the hell do you have my contact saved? Also, thanks for answering my question  
  


Aang, peering over his shoulder, scrunched up his face. "Sokka, why'd you save his contact as that? That's really ru..." His scolding tapered off, though, as he read the rest of the messages sent by good ol' mystery boy. "Oh." At that point, he gave Sokka a gentle pat on the shoulder, as if that was compensation for having to deal with this edgelord.

Toph's groan cut them out of their little moment. "Great, let's exclude the blind girl from getting to laugh at the emo kid. Love it here." Oh shit, yeah. Sokka muttered a rushed apology and read out their text messages one by one (there weren't that many, anyway, and it was fun to voice act mystery boy with a voice akin to a 70-year-old chainsmoker. Made the whole thing more enjoyable. Toph cackled over the reenactment, slapping her knee.

"Holy shit Sokka, how is this kid still messaging you? I know I would've given up by the second message." Toph chuckled, wiping at her eyes. And yeah, fair enough point, Sokka realized, as he scrolled through their messages. This shit was bordering on harassment if it weren't for the fact that this guy seemed perfectly fine to continue messaging you.

Sokka lazily typed his reply.

Rude bitch  
  
Today 7:38 AM  
i'll give you a hint. it starts with rude and ends with bitch  
  
and i saved it because I'm planning on talking to you more!! getting to know you, being your friend, because you seem like such a lovely character! :D  
  
also i felt like calling you emo needed no explanation, its just your vibes man  
  
Oh gods above, fuck you.  
  
You are by far the most infuriating person I've ever messaged in my fucking life. And that's saying something, cause my sister is a fucking sociopath.  
  
My fucking "vibes?" That's such fucking bullshit, I'm not emo, shut up.  
  
Choke.  
  


Pushing this kid's buttons was way too fun. 

Rude bitch  
  
Today 7:40 AM  
well hey :( what would you like me to change it to? tell me your name, i'm begging.  
  
oh, you have a sister! i doubt she's actually "sociopathic." i have one as well, mine is younger than me but shes way more mature than me so i feel like it doesn't count. is your sister older or younger than you?  
  
and damn, choking on your dick already? take a man to dinner first.  
  
I.  
  
I.  
  
What?!?!  
  
What the fuck shut up shut up shtut the fuck up shtu UP  
  
Don't joke about that what the hell?!!? I'm done talking to you.  
  


Oh shit.

"Fuck."

He didn't react well to that. At all. I mean, he misspelled two things and didn't use his usual near perfect grammar. Oh god, Sokka really fucked it up this time, huh?

Katara, who had just come from the English teacher's office, glared at him. "What did you do, Sokka?" Sokka banged his head gently onto the table. Voice strained, he muttered into the table "I sent something stupid to someone." Katara's sighed, and her exhaustion at him was practically palpable.

"Just...say sorry?"

Oh yeah. Apologize. That was probably a good course of action. He nudged his head up gently and anxiously typed up a few messages.

Rude bitch  
  
Today 7:43 AM  
sorry sorry sorry  
  
i'm really sorry that crossed a line. i hope ur not denying that because your homophobic but your reaction says otherwise and im so sorry  
  
i tend to not think before i send shit. and again im really sorry. i don't want to pressure you to keep messaging me i just... want to get to know you. you seem interesting.  
  


For a couple of minutes, he got no response, and Sokka wallowed in silence as he contemplated, why, oh why, did he think that was a good idea? He fucked this up so bad. This guy would never talk to him again, because of Sokka's borderline flirting.

Seven minutes later, his phone pinged. He quickly scrambled up to get it (wait, why was he so desperate?) and scanned the message.

Rude bitch  
  
Today 7:47 AM  
*You're.  
  
Even when you spell it out instead of shortening it, you still get the wrong "your."  
  
It's fine, I guess. And I'm not.  
  
Not... homophobic, I mean. Despite how it seems, I actually reach the bare minimum for a decent person.  
  
My younger sister takes grand pleasure in the fact that she can manipulate most people to do her bidding and in the fact that she's the "superior" sibling, so no, she's genuinely a bit sociopathic.  
  
Here's my question: why do you want to get to know me? You seem like the type of obnoxious extrovert who has a bunch of friends, and I doubt you need to keep messaging some stranger you gave the contact name of "Rude Bitch."  


Sokka smiled softly. Thank god. 

Mystery boy  
  
Today 7:49 AM  
changed your contact name, you're mystery boy now, unless you give me a name or at least something to call you by  
  
also ouch, sorry about your sister. i doubt you deserve that, really. i hope she gets nicer??  
  
glad to hear ur not a homophobe! also fine, i guess ill shorten all my 'your's to 'urs.' now :)  
  
you're prickly, and aggressive, but i can tell that you're not really as mean as ur coming off. ur sarcasm is super funny, u seem like you have an interesting story, and i think itd be nice to get to know you more. ur extrovert guess was right, but does that really change anything?? i still want to be your friend, dude  
  
I'm not giving you my real name. Call me Lee.  
  
She won't, but thank you.  
  
You're incredibly bizarre. But I doubt I have a choice in the matter, right?  
  


Lee (mystery boy)  
  
Today 7:51 AM  
lee it is! and fine, heres my fake name, call me kai.  
  
also no u do not :) i bet we'll be friends by the end of this month.  
  
It's October 4th. You are 100% losing this bet.  
  
don't be so cocky, we will!  
  
Whatever helps you sleep at night.  
  
Anyways, I'm going to go study. Goodbye, fuck you.  
  
bye lee!!  
  


Sokka clicked his phone off, a ghost of a smile on his face. Lee was going to be his friend, that's a goddamn promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, and once again, sorry for the lapse in updates! hope you all are doing well!

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! ^^ feel free to drop a kudo or comment, i always love feedback <3


End file.
